


Unconventional

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune possession reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricksters can be cunning or foolish or both. No matter their initial intentions, the results of their games can be everything that is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> UnBetaed, because this was a last minute inspiration & posted at the comm just before the deadline.

It wasn't a coincidence that it was Stiles that the Nogitsune chose as its host, Derek was sure of that. As time passed, and the ghost of the possession slowly dissipated in their memories, there was still one thing that left an echo of it behind. Foxes were known for being cunning, for their skill in getting to their goal with methods that were sometimes frowned upon. Unlike the evil spirit, Stiles' methods veered towards evasiveness more than flat-out deceit, but they were still not dissimilar.

"I'm _not_ ," Stiles would try to object whenever someone hinted at him using trickery or manipulation to achieve what he wanted.

"It's not a bad thing," Derek would counter every time. "All kitsunes and foxes are tricksters, just look at Kira," he'd point out, knowing that there was absolutely no chance of her being accused of having any malicious intent at all.

He'd never admit it to anyone else -- although he was lost for a defense when Cora got a little too close to the truth -- that it was one of the things that he liked about Stiles. Derek had always been a "head-first, don't think about consequences" kind of a guy, at least until he'd handed strategy planning over to Stiles.

There was no longer a trace of intent to destroy in Stiles, but if there was one thing that Derek didn't mind being reminded of, it was the way Stiles' mind continued to find loopholes in everything that eventually got them all to safety. Sometimes a little craftiness was a good thing. After all, it was that cleverness that managed to beat down Derek's defensive walls, and resulted in Stiles' place by Derek's side as his mate.


End file.
